Sight
by Bragi151
Summary: Reborn thinks love is a weakness. Tsuna doesn't care. Sena gets caught in the cross fire.


Disclaimer: KHR and E21 do not belong to me. The quote bellow does not belong to me. This story does.

AN: A gift for the magnificent PocketAces. There is a game posted with a fic posted concurrently to this one. Play it and you will get the same reward. Thank You for Taking the Time to Read and Review!

* * *

The heart asks pleasure first,

And then, excuse from pain;

And then, those little anodynes

That deaden suffering;

And then, to go to sleep;

And then, if it should be

The will of its Inquisitor,

The liberty to die.

* * *

"Absolutely not!" Tsuna said in a voice that shook slightly less than it normally did when he confronted Reborn about something. He supposed he should be a little proud of himself for managing so well against his rather diabolical home tutor. That was until Reborn shot him a glare that could kill, and knowing Reborn, it was entirely possible that a look from him could be lethal. But that wasn't the point…

"What are you talking about, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn drawled with a spiteful smile, "This bullet is the ultimate weapon. The Vongola are lucky to have such an advanced weapon in development. And you're lucky to be able to choose the first test subject as the incumbent boss. Don't forget your responsibilities, Dame-Tsuna" Reborn's black orbs burned into Tsuna as he emphasized the word responsibilities ever so slightly.

Tsuna quailed more than a little bit under the gaze of his friend/advisor/tutor, but he still didn't understand Reborn's insistence in this matter. He didn't even understand why Reborn would endorse something like this. It went almost completely against his general principles. To think Reborn would endorse something this ridiculous could only mean he was doing it for the same reason he did anything else that involved the ludicrous: to torture Tsuna.

"Why would you even like something like this anyway?!" Tsuna questioned desperately. Reborn's favorite creepy grin slowly bloomed across his features.

"Because," was his only answer.

Tsuna sighed, a bullet designed to induce feelings of uncontrollable love and lust in a target towards the first person they see was not exactly Tsuna's idea of a traditional weapon. In point of fact, it sounded far too prank-like. Tsuna didn't believe Reborn had honest intentions at all; when did he ever? But then again, the look in Reborn's eyes when he had mentioned Tsuna's responsibility towards the Vongola as a boss had been real enough. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as he thought. But then, Tsuna couldn't help ask why they were standing in front of Deimon High School, right as one of their high profile football games was ending.

Deimon was one of those stories that caught everyone in the area by surprise, and provided an immense amount of inspiration for the people who heard it. The story of the football team going from one that lost every game every year to a team that had won the Christmas Bowl was a legend. But then again, Tsuna could fairly say his own life was a legend too, in so much as it was wacky and crazy. So, it wasn't the allure of the story of Deimon itself that had enamored Tsuna, but rather, it was the story of the Running Back Ace of the school, now the Captain and Quarter Back.

Kobayakawa Sena had been a person who, much like Tsuna, was no good. He had been relegated to the position of eternal gofer by the bullies of the schools he had gone to, he had had to be protected by a girl, and he had been cowardly and had had no self confidence. But he had still risen to the challenge. Tsuna could only do such under the influence of the Dying Will Bullets and Pills, but Sena had fundamentally _**changed**_ himself. He was no longer someone useless. Tsuna still was. Tsuna always had been.

Tsuna was jolted out of his depressing introspection by the sound of the crowd's exiting the new Deimon stadium. It had been built after the Christmas Bowl last year. Reborn had mentioned the fact that not all the money put forward for the construction of the edifice had necessarily been legally obtained, and that one of the former Deimon Team members might have connections to the Yukuza in the area. One of them was certainly connected to the company that had built the stadium, at the very least.

"As expected of Eyeshield-Sama!" a girl screeched out as she walked out with her friends. The group of females all swooned and squealed alternatively at the mention of their idol, while the boys nearby merely scoffed.

"But, Eyeshield-san was really cool…kinda…I guess," one of them mentioned off handedly, doing his best not to seem like he wasn't blushing too hard.

"Ya, the way he maneuvered around all of those opponents that were so much bigger than him was so cool!" a smaller boy said with sparkling eyes, only to be teased a little at his obviously fanboyish tendencies.

Tsuna stopped listening after that. Kobayakawa-San seemed to be just as wonderful as the rumors suggested. To be able to change yourself, though, was a dream that Tsuna knew he could only ever look at from afar, never really get close to and touch. Of course, this was something Reborn knew. Reborn could see the emotions flickering across Tsuna's face: the pain, the self loathing, the humiliation, and the weakness. This would hopefully fix all that. Well, it would go a long way towards fixing it. Reborn ducked his head underneath his favorite hat as he lost himself in thought in a rare moment of indecision. He felt generally apologetic to Tsuna for what he was about to do to his student. This was going to throw him into an entirely new world of pain in so many ways. But still, this was in his best interests………right?

Tsuna looked up as the last of the game watchers filed out of the stadium. Apparently he had been standing there like a self-depreciating statue for an hour while the fans had all filed out. Tsuna again thought to himself that he really did act like the idiot he was sometimes.

"I'll see you later, Monta, Jyuumonji-kun!" Kobayakawa Sena said as he left his friends to head the other way. Tsuna was a bit shocked to say the least. Had he REALLY been standing there like an idiot long enough for the actual players to start filing out of the school? Ah well, he was no good Tsuna after all.

Tsuna heard the soft rustle of cloth behind him and saw Reborn clutching at Leon, any trace of momentary internal conflict gone with the appearance of his target. When one found an opportunity, one took it. These things flickered through probability and chance like so many shadows caught in the blinding vista of brilliant distractions offered by life. All one could do was reach out and grab the opportunity as it presented itself. Reborn's eyes flicked to Tsuna's one last time, flickering something that might have been apology had the assassin not already strangled what had remained of his humanity before it had reached maturity.

Tsuna's eyes widened as he realized what Reborn was about to do. He hastily turned back to warn Kobayakawa-Sempai, or one of his friends, only to find himself alone with the young running back who was turning to talk to him. Why the fabled running back would start up a conversation with Tsuna escaped the mafia boss. And then there was a gun shot.

* * *

Love wasn't something essential. It was a luxury. It was meant for those who needed to dedicate their lives to a person, since they didn't have a goal to dedicate themselves to. That was Sena's general perspective. Of course, if anyone asked, he probably wouldn't be able to say such, but underneath it all, buried deep in his mind, festered the idea that love was something that could be placed secondary to all else.

And then, Sena learned that everything could change in an instant. He saw that kind looking brunette standing on the street, and Sena thought he might help the kid. He did look a little lost, after all. And then Sena felt a little ping where his chest was. And then his world turned inside out, upside down, and came to smack him in the face all at full speed.

It was the moment that Sena had looked in to those beautiful chestnut eyes. It was the type of thing that Sena could get lost in forever and not care. They were expansive and caring and kind and warm and soft. Those wonderful eyes that made Sena, for just a moment – a tiny infinitesimally small moment – forget about American Football.

When he looked at the person he felt this desire – no, more like hunger. It was a physical pain, a gnawing sensation. It nipped at him gently, at first, and then, with the off-handed thought about the younger brunette leaving him behind, it felt like it had grown into some sort of rabid animal devouring him from the inside out.

He had to do something.

He had to keep _him_ talking at all costs.

Couldn't let him leave.

Please, God, don't let him leave.

"Um…hey, my name is Sena, is there anything I can do you for?" Sena asked with what he hoped was a calm smile and a serene voice. That was, until he realized what he had just said.

'OH MY GOD! I JUST OFFERED TO DO HIM! OH MY GOD! I DON'T EVEN KNOW THIS PERSON!' Sena screamed at himself mentally, doing his best not to face plant into the unrelenting concrete below. What would he think about it? Would he be angry? Insulted? Disgusted? Would he just walk away, not giving Sena a second glance? Please not that.

"Um…" the brunette's eyes flickered uneasily, and Sena, in his moment of panic, blurted the first thing that came to his mind.

"It's getting kind of late. Do you want me to walk you home?" Sena did his best to ask politely, doing his best to keep the desperation, the longing, the need, out of his voice.

The other brunette's eyes widened slightly in shock, and for an achingly eternal fraction of a moment, Sena feared the boy would turn him down.

"Thanks. Um…my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. It's very nice to meet you," the younger boy said, his eyes flicking up to Sena's own ocher orbs before planting themselves back in the ground. Was that a blush he saw on the other boy's cheeks?

Sena flushed slightly himself, whether with embarrassment, pride, or the sudden feeling of victory normally reserved for after a football game, the young running back didn't know. All he did know was that this boy's name was going to be etched into his memory for a long, long time.

* * *

This can't be happening this can't be happening this can't can't cant be happening. THISCAN'TBEHAPPENING! The mantra repeated itself over and over again within the relatively limited confines of Tsuna's mind, causing his already frayed nerves to stand on end, very much like his hair. And the hair of the idol smiling next to him. Smiling like a love struck idiot. THISCAN'TBEHAPPENINGTOME! Tsuna snuck a look at reborn, walking along the walls of privately owned homes with a decidedly sadistic smirk on his face.

Or at least, that was what Tsuna saw. Reborn knew love was not something to be trifled with. Love was a powerful emotion that led people to do amazing things. It made them into something other than what they once were. Love had power over humans so profound, that the hitman knew it wasn't something even his steady aim and keen intellect could begin to scratch the surface of. It was unpredictable. It was dangerous.

Tsuna was the future Tenth Generation Boss of the Vongola Family. He couldn't afford a weakness like _love_. Reborn knew, from experience, that Tsuna couldn't afford something like love. Tsuna would get his heart broken by the young running back. He knew the boy's reputation. The young man wasn't only a sports idol, he had the uncanny ability to charm even his most stalwart enemies and rivals into loyal friends and allies. At any other point in time, Reborn would have recruited him into the family – the lack of open guardian positions be damned – without a second's hesitation. It was too late for that. Kobayakawa Sena would serve his purpose. And then…Reborn would fix the problem he had knowingly created.

Sena felt the starting of terror when he saw Tsunayoshi approach what he had called his front gate. He didn't want to be separated from him just yet. It was too soon. They had just started to get to know one another, to build up a rapport. Sena almost started hyperventilating at the thought of it all ending right _now_.

"Tsunayoshi-Kun…" Sena started quickly, his brain running faster than his legs usually carried him. Tsuna turned to him quizzically as he continued, "Um…I was just wondering if you wanted to meet up for lunch or something tomorrow? I mean…I would like to get to know you better! I mean…I would like to get to know you!" Sena stumbled and fumbled through the words, his brain dashing through hundreds of possibilities of what to do and say and act and discarding them all just as quickly.

Tsuna blushed at what Sena-Senpai was saying. Sena-Senpai was asking _him_, **Dame**-Tsuna, out on a date. Sena-Senpai was looking at him. Not at some failure. Sena-Senpai could see _him_. Not the Tenth Generation Vongola Boss. Sena-Senpai was _**looking**_ at him with those piercing brown eyes that Tsuna was absolutely sure his Senpai hadn't realized had never stopped looking at Tsuna, drinking in every feature of the middle school student as his lapped up Tsuna's every word. And, though he was afraid to admit it, Tsuna's eyes hadn't left Sena-Senpai either.

"Tsuna…" Tsuna said as Sena-Senpai gave him a look that Tsuna didn't have the wisdom to interpret. It looked longing and confused and worried and desperate and loving and hopeful all in the same glance that Tsuna was sure he was blushing when he finally said, "Sena-Senpai can call me Tsuna…" he mumbled, still debating what to do about the lunch invitation tomorrow. He had planned to spend Sunday with Gokudera and Yamamoto but-

"Sena…just call me Sena. I'll be by to pick you up at around 12!" Sena…just Sena…shouted out in pure exhilaration. Tsuna was sure his face was on fire just from thinking the young star's name without an honorific, which kept him from saying something to his…date? When Tsuna finally realized his mistake, he could see Sena jogging slowly away (for the running back at least), turning to give Tsuna one last wave and smile. It was a smile that put Tsuna on cloud nine. He didn't know how. He didn't know why. He didn't care. Sena had smiled at him. Sena had seen him. That was all that mattered.

Tsuna was so caught up in staring after Sena – who he wasn't _really_ falling for…really… – that he failed to notice a deadly silent Reborn walking into the house, his hat pulled down to shield his eyes from his student's damnably keen senses. And for the first time in a long time, Reborn felt pity.

* * *

"Gokudera-kun, please, calm down," Tsuna said for what seemed like the hundredth time as Tsuna's friend and self-declared "right hand man" went into hysterics over the phone about Tsuna's sudden plans with a person that neither he nor the baseball idiot knew.

"Tenth, please, this is serious. This could be an assassin from another family, or one of Miroku's thralls, or a Yakuza servitor, or-" Gokudera's numerous and unfounded theories were cut short by Tsuna's rather tired voice.

"His name is Kobayakawa Sena. He's an American Football player over at Deimon High School. Reborn's already done a thorough background check into Sena, there's no need to worry," Tsuna said reassuringly as he glanced at the clock. It was 11:40. Sena had said that he was coming to pick him up at 12. He had to make sure he was ready.

Tsuna had already had a bath and brushed his teeth after he had gotten up early for the first time in his natural memory. He had been so nervous, though, that his bath had taken all of an hour as he had kept dropping the soap and had had to slosh around the bathtub looking for it each time. After that, he had buzzed around the sink with the toothbrush in his mouth without actually brushing his teeth. Eventually, after he had finally gotten ready after his nerve racking debacles he had called Gokudera and Yamamoto. However, he hadn't yet gotten the chance to contact Yamamoto as Gokudera refused to hang up.

"But, Tenth, -" Gokudera started. Tsuna knew he wouldn't get the chance to even go on his date – yes, he had actually started using the word, even in his head – if he didn't get off the phone with Gokudera as soon as possible.

"Sorry Gokudera, but I have to call Yamamoto too to let him know about the change in plans. I'll talk to you later!"

"Wai-" Tsuna slammed his thumb onto the "end" button with almost animal ferocity.

Reborn looked on silently from his corner, certain that his student had momentarily forgotten about his presence. Everything looked like it was going according to plan. Tsuna's heart had already been completely monopolized by the young American Football Star, whether Tsuna knew it or not, and Reborn could tell that, barring other factors, the two of them would probably have a genuinely happy life.

Sadly, that wasn't going to happen. Where would the lesson be in that? If Reborn allowed that to happen, then the only thing that he would have done was create a weakness for Tsuna, an Achilles Heel that could be exploited by enemies of the Vongola, future and present. Reborn shuddered to think of what would have happened in the future had Kobayakawa Sena been a part of it all. Surely Byakuran would have used him in some way, even given the ten years they would have had to teach the young star to fight as a Mafioso.

"Aww…I was looking forward to going out today," Yamamoto said over the phone, obviously a bit morose that his fun time for the day had been rescheduled without his consent.

"Sorry, Yamamoto, something came up," Sena tried to dissemble. He had a feeling that Yamamoto wouldn't be as nutty as Gokudera when it came to Tsuna going out with someone both of his friends didn't know, but at the same time, he didn't want to take chances. Still, he did feel guilty for keeping things from his friends.

He quickly finished off his conversation with Yamamoto, keeping the details as sparse as possible while simultaneously reassuring his friend that nothing was amiss. He was 90% sure his friend bought it. Then again, Yamamoto had a habit of being more cunning then he let on, especially since they had all come back from the future.

Tsuna decided not to let it dampen his day and made a beeline for the bottom floor after seeing the time. It was 11:56. Sena would be there in four minutes…

The doorbell rang just as Tsuna reached the last floor.

Again, unlike Tsuna, Sena appeared to be able to be punctual. Just another thing that set the High School idol apart from Dame-Tsuna and made Tsuna all the more ecstatic that he actually had the chance to get the Footballer alone. He didn't just think that did he?

Tsuna banished his indecision as he opened the door to find a well dressed Sena smiling back at him. It wasn't that Sena's attire was formal, far from it, rather, the clothes just seemed to fit Sena in a way that made them feel more attractive than they probably would have on their own.

The light blue jeans and plain white T-Shirt that Tsuna wore stood in stark contrast to Sena's own jeans of a darker blue and black muscle T. Tsuna blushed as he realized that he and his "date" both shared plain tastes, and blushed even harder as he realized that he had dressed in complete opposition of Sena. It was both a bit embarrassing and a bit comforting to realize that they both matched and complimented the others deficiencies. Maybe it was a sign?

From the warm look in Sena's eyes as he looked Tsuna up and down, Tsuna guessed that Sena probably felt the same way. Tsuna's blush went to beat red as he locked eyes with Sena, letting himself get lost in those warm ocher spheres. It felt like he was swimming in the warm pools of brown, allowing himself to just drift along the currents of Sena's love. That was what was in those eyes. Tsuna knew it as surely as he knew himself. Sena loved him. And for a moment, he let himself believe it wasn't because of some bullet Reborn had come up with. Sena loved him for him. Sena loved Dame-Tsuna because he knew, just as Tsuna most assuredly did, that they fit with one another. They were the underdogs blessed with greatness. They were the two who no one had expected anything from and had ended up gaining the world. Sena lived in a world of trial and combat made civil. Tsuna lived in a world of lawlessness and combat on the edge. They were both matched and opposed. They were perfect fits in every possible way.

Tsuna's blush, however, went from beat red to deathly white as he heard his mother walk down the hallway.

"Oh my? Who are you? You aren't my son's usual dates," she joked. She didn't mean "dates" as in romantic dates, but as play dates. The inside joke, however, was lost on Sena, whos face was briefly darkened by a shadow of malcontent. So Tsuna was seeing other people besides him?

Sena turned a blank gaze to the young middle school Mafioso, only to see the object of his desires fervently shaking his now deathly white face from side to side vigorously. Sena laughed at the gesture and greeted Tsuna's mother with a warm smile and the explanation that his name was Kobayakawa Sena and he had met her son after his American Football game yesterday evening, after which he had escorted her son home.

Tsuna's pallor slowly returned itself to his normal complexion as his mother responded in a relatively normal fashion, "Oh? Is that so? It's nice to see that my Tsuna has started to branch out and find more friends. I worry about him, sometimes, he's so very reclusive sometimes," she said in a confiding manner, leaning on Sena's shoulder and bowing her head down in what was supposed to be motherly concern. To Tsuna it looked only like shame.

Sena only laughed at his mother's worries, however, "No need to worry, Sawada-san. I'm sure he'll gain plenty of friends as he grows older. High School is a perfect place for making friends, after all," Sena said with a smile.

Tsuna smiled as his date gracefully reassured his mother that they were only going to be going out for lunch and maybe around town a bit before leaving Tsuna's front yard with the other brunette at his side.

They blended together naturally, just talking about the horrors of having to get ready for the day and the excruciating pain of getting up early. Sena related his general distaste of getting up early in general, but of having to adjust due to American Football practice sessions while Tsuna related with his stories of how his tutor from hell often woke him up with the most painful methods possible. They laughed and joked and teased and had fun all the way to the small open air mall where they were supposed to have lunch, but then Sena's cell phone rang.

Sena's eyes scanned over the e-mail quickly before he let out a sigh and apologized to Tsuna, "It looks like lunch will have to be delayed. I left my friends in charge of the Sunday Practice cause they said they wouldn't need my help, but it looks like things fell apart. I only need to go back for a little bit to help them sort things out, I promise," Sena said, his eyes portraying the true extent of his agitation and disappointment at their "date's" postponement.

Tsuna just shook his head and gave Sena a smile, "It's fine, I don't mind waiting a bit. My mom served a pretty big breakfast anyway. I don't think I'd have been able to eat very much."

Sena just shook his head and elbowed Tsuna gently in the side, "You're too nice, sometimes, Tsuna," he said with that shining smile that made Tsuna feel as light as a feather.

But Tsuna wasn't nice. He didn't want to wait. He really didn't want to share today with anyone else either. He didn't think it was right that he had to share Sena either. But Sena had responsibilities. Tsuna could be a little patient. For Sena, Tsuna could wait a lifetime.

* * *

"Sena-Senpai!" Chuubou shouted out as he saw his Senpai arrive in order to help control the situation. He had left Jyumonji-Senpai, Monta-Senpai, and Chuubou (Chuubou's chest was filled with pride at the mere memory of being chosen by his Senpai) in charge of the practice. The Deimon Devilbat's team size had increased dramatically since they had won the Christmas Bowl – even after Sena-Senpai had reinstituted the Tokyo Tower of Death acceptance test (which Chuubou was proud to have been the first one to clear). Sena-Senpai and the rest of the Juniors had originally thought that it would be fine. They had originally been quite excited by the increase in club size. However, they hadn't accounted for the fact that practices, more specifically the discipline at the practices which had forged the Devilbats into what the Championship team that they had been last year, would end up starting to fray.

To that end, Sena-Senpai had instituted Sunday practices, which were completely optional. However, all the First and Second Stringers always showed up. This Sunday, however, Sena-Senpai had decided to leave the practice in the hands of those who were often considered his lieutenants so that he could do whatever it is that Sena-Senpai needed to do.

Chuubou was less than thrilled with the reason Sena-Senpai had given them upon showing up for practice. He had had a _date_. He had had a _date_ with **vermin**. Chuubou knew that Sena-Senpai of all people should be allowed to date. He deserved someone who knew the ins and outs of Sena-Senpai's favorite sport and how that sport worked. He deserved someone who was just as dedicated to the sport as they were to Sena-Senpai.

Dame-Tsuna was not that person.

"What do you mean the Freshman won't listen?" Sena asked Jyumonji incredulously. There were, in reality at least, two captains to the Deimon Devilbats. Sena and Jyumonji together held the team together as joint replacements for Hiruma. Jyumonji was brilliant, albeit not as diabolical as Hiruma, and capable of rallying the team, while Sena was able to give the team hope in even the most dire of situations and analyzed the field with an eye that Hiruma himself had done his best to perfect.

However, it was times like this when Sena's captaincy shone true.

Jyumonji just gave Sena a long sigh, "I mean, that the Freshman have refused to respond. The second stringers are lazy to the point where they don't even bother to do anything if we aren't looking," he said morosely.

Sena just gave a sigh and nodded to his two friends who immediately went into the Club Room. Tsuna watched curiously from a little hill overlooking the field attempting to ignore the death glares that the Freshman Sena had called Chuubou was giving him. Tsuna was well aware of the fact that he had gone to Middle School at Namimori, but still, it was hard having to deal with the fact that the former Middle School Student was enraged about the mere fact that he had been seen even in the same general vicinity as the Freshman's hero. In all probability, Chuubou had a crush on Sena. A very unrequited crush.

The next thing Tsuna noticed was the sudden lack of sound. When Tsuna had arrived on Deimon's campus with Sena, there had been a low steady buzzing of noise that Tsuna had relegated to the back of his mind. Now, however, that subtle but distinct sound was absent. Tsuna turned towards the Club Room to find the reason why the chatter had ceased.

Sena had come out of the Club Room, along with Jyumonji and Monta, armed.

Sena twirled a long staff skillfully about in one hand while Jyumonji tested the balance of his wooden boken and Monta swung his chain around a few times.

"Jyumonji-san, here, has informed me that some people are unwilling to practice, even though they made the effort to be here this fine afternoon," Sena said with a smile as he leaned on his staff at the edge of the Football Field.

"So, Jyumonji, Monta and myself are going to go around and give you all some motivation to help you practice," Sena continued, and before Tsuna could blink, he had rushed across the field and wacked an unhelmeted freshman over the head with his staff. Tsuna could tell that the blow was light and didn't have too much force behind it, but that was a relative term, and the force behind the blow combined with the shock of having Sena appear next to him compounded to send the unsuspecting Freshman tumbling to the floor.

Everyone strapped their helmets on as fast as they good and separated into practice groups for running, strength work and weight lifting, and technique drills. It was amazing what they could do when they had a little motivation. Sena regretted having to have to do this, but Hiruma had been the first to make Sena understand that people worked best when there was **both** a carrot _and_ a stick. Jyumonji and Monta quickly got to work as well. Jyumonji started swinging his boken under people who were doing jump-pushups, and those that were unlucky enough to falter were met with a bruised wrist. Monta, on the other hand, had taken to whipping his chain at people who were making mistakes with ball handling or were getting their routes mixed up. He constantly called out routes, and those who either mishandled the ball or deviated even slightly from the prescribed route were met with a chain tangling their legs and dirt in their mouths. Sena took over the speed drills, chasing after Freshman with an overeager Cerberus at his side. With both Sena's unrelenting whitewood staff and Cerberus's sharp canines inching ever closer, Freshman did their best to avoid either a perforated posterior or a dented helmet.

Tsuna watched in amazement as what had started out as an unruly courtyard full of High School students turned miraculously into a group of athletes training, determined to win their next game.

Again, Tsuna was hit with a pang of jealousy and loathing. He had to be practically kicked to his training. He had to be babied every step of the way and someone had to help give him the answers each time. But here Sena was, _overseeing_ the training of others. He was running in full padding (and looking absolutely gorgeous…something went tight in Tsuna as he watched Sena run and swing the staff overhead to crack on the helmet of a slow Freshman) which someone had whispered was actually weighted.

It awed Tsuna that the three trainers were actually training themselves while helping their Kouhai. It gave new meaning to the term "learning from students" in Tsuna's mind.

And so, Tsuna sat there and watched Sena practice and train his rookies with his trusted friends at his side, laughing and joking and jostling the entire time. Tsuna had thought a lunch date with Sena would have been phenomenal. This was better than anything he had ever imagined. Watching Sena do what he loved best gave Tsuna a feeling of joy he couldn't begin to describe.

"You can't make him happy," a whisper said. At first, Tsuna thought it was his standard internal self depreciating monologue. But, as he looked to where he had heard the voice emanate from, he saw the Freshman, Chuubou, glaring at him, sweat pouring down the linebacker's face.

"What?" Tsuna asked a bit incredulously.

"A no good idiot like you could never make Sena-Senpai happy, **Dame**-Tsuna. He deserves someone who'll understand and love American Football just as much as he does. Someone who can meet and understand his passion. You can't give him that. You'll never give him that. So just do yourself and Sena-Senpai a favor and walk off this field, right now," Chuubou said before walking back to practice.

Tsuna could only stare after the Freshman, stunned by the High School Student's words. Some part of Tsuna believed him. Some part of Tsuna's heart shouted at him that Sena deserved better than what Tsuna could ever possibly give him. Some part of Tsuna said that the wealth and opulence that came with being a Mafia Boss couldn't possibly equal the steady love and support of a fellow compatriot. It was the same part of Tsuna that repeated over and over that what Sena felt for Tsuna was a lie. It was the same part of Tsuna that repeated over and over that Tsuna should just run and not look back.

He refused. He refused to be Dame-Tsuna in front of Sena. That part of him could go crawl into a hole and die in the deepest recesses of his mind, for all Tsuna cared.

It was true, what Sena felt for Tsuna might not be real. What Tsuna felt, however, was. Any lie could become the truth. Fiction could become reality. Dreams could become one's fate. Tsuna had changed the destiny of worlds and dimensions. He would earn Sena's love.

* * *

Tsuna walked off of the Deimon Campus with a soggy haired laughing Sena, Tsuna's face still aflame from the events prior.

After practice had ended, Sena had gone to the Club Room to shower with everyone else. However, as Tsuna went to go get Sena so they could resume their date, he had walked in on the still wet Sena changing. Sena, for his part, had just smiled at Tsuna, giving him a suggestive arch of his eyebrow. Tsuna, for his part, had screamed "I'm so sorry!"s like there was no tomorrow and slammed the door shut.

Sena was _still_ laughing at him.

"Jeez, you can stop teasing me any time now, you know," Tsuna said with a pout, his blush just starting to calm down.

Sena whipped tears from his eyes as his mirth slowly faded, "I'm sorry, but the look on your face was just priceless," he said as he wrapped his arm around Tsuna and pulled the younger boy close.

Tsuna's face flushed red again at the gesture, but rather than feel uncomfortable or nervous, Tsuna felt like he belonged there. It felt right and true and good, being with Sena. Tsuna didn't think anything could ruin the moment.

And then his stomach rumbled.

This time, both Sena and Tsuna laughed uproariously, "I guess we forgot about lunch, huh?" Sena said as he calmed down. Tsuna could only nod in agreement, still catching his breath from his outbreak of mirth. Usually, when he was with his friends, he was constantly worried about the mayhem they would get up to, and while Tsuna had eventually gotten used to the insanity and had learned to accept it as part of his everyday life, it was nice to just relax with someone he felt he could trust. And love.

It was only 3:00 PM by the time they reached their destination. Sena had made sure that their practice ended a few minutes early so as to ensure that he would have as much time with Tsuna as possible. Sena made sure that Tsuna would enjoy his selection before they stepped into the place Sena had picked out with neither hassle nor worry. They ate their food and discussed small things. School and the weather and life in general were the topics of conversation. American Football and the Mafia were left at the door and, just for the moment, the two boys bridged a gulf that both of them insisted on ignoring. The gulf between their lives and their desires was entirely cast aside as they just came together just to enjoy the company of the other.

Tsuna wished he could stay in that space forever, however, after Sena had snatched the bill from him (damnably fast reflexes…) Sena had dragged Tsuna off to parts unknown, his only response to Tsuna's repeated inquiries being, "It's a secret," and a wink.

Eventually Tsuna found himself in front of an amusement park. Apparently, they had decided to cast aside all pretenses of this being a "friendly" dinner. Not that Tsuna minded, but he hadn't known that Sena would just decide to up and turn this into a real date at a moment's notice. It was a bit overwhelming.

"Come on! Let's go try the roller coaster!" Sena shouted with boisterous glee as he dragged his date towards the rides. Tsuna laughed at his date's exuberance and kept up as best as he was able. They ended up riding the roller coaster five times, screaming with joy and exhilaration on each separate occasion.

They played bumper cars three times, crashing into one another with predetermined frequency, laughing each time.

They played as many of the stall games as they could, Sena winning the ball toss and Tsuna gaining a stuffed bear.

They had gone through the haunted house, expecting Tsuna to end up clinging to Sena, and had been exited still joking and laughing about the obscenely tacky props.

They had fun.

As the sun had begun to set, however, Sena dragged Tsuna off for one last ride.

Tsuna looked up anxiously at the Ferris Wheel. He looked even more anxiously at the girl with a strange gleam in her eye that ushered them to the front of the line and shoved them in the next available stall without so much as a "by your leave".

Sena shivered, "Fangirls are scary," was all he said, obviously reliving some of his more traumatic experiences at the hands of the overeager female population.

Tsuna merely arched his eyebrow at his date, "What's so bad about a bunch of girls?"

Sena gave him a deadpan stare, "Next time half the pairs of pants you own, along with all of your underwear goes missing, and then having the pair of pants your wearing stripped from you in broad daylight, let me know,"

Tsuna burst into laughter again at the image of Sena being attacked by heart shaped bug eyed girls. He could most definitely see that happening. Too bad for them, though. Tsuna wasn't planning on sharing Sena again. Ever.

The course of the day had taught Tsuna something. He had fallen for Sena. Hard. There was no two ways about it. At first, he had tried to convince himself he was reacting to Sena's actions from the bullet. But he knew that wasn't true. He loved Sena. He loved the easy humility, the nervous popularity, the clear laughter, the warm gazes, and most of all, the unadulterated love. Sena saw him. Sena loved him. They were unequivocal truths.

Tsuna was madly in love with Sena because of it.

"Sena, I-" Tsuna turned towards Sena, as he had been gazing out the side of the Ferris Wheel as he had been thinking, only to find Sena's face inches from his.

"Sorry," Sena said, pulling away, "I couldn't help myself. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," Sena mumbled, scratching the back of his head and averting his glance with a blush.

Tsuna blushed as well, but his eyes were drawn to Sena's lips instead of to the floor, "I don't mind…" he breathed out once he had worked up the courage.

Sena's head whipped around so fast Tsuna wondered if his spine was still intact, Sena's ocher orbs widening at the implicit allowance in Tsuna's words.

"Are you sure?" Sena asked one more time, deathly afraid and impossibly hopeful all at the same time.

Tsuna could only nod as Sena leaned in further, closing the distance between them slowly and letting the both of them close their eyes just as their lips met for the first time. It was perfect. Sena pulled back from the chaste kiss, his eyes wide and intense, gazing at Tsuna. Only at Tsuna. Ever always at Tsuna.

"Did you feel that?" Sena asked the younger boy. Tsuna nodded quickly, and the two of them collided in an effort to relive that moment.

Tsuna felt like an electrical current was bridging the two of them as he wrapped his arms around Sena's neck and pressed his face into Sena's.

He could feel Sena's arms wrap around his waist and pull him closer, into Sena's lap. Tsuna was happy to straddle the older boy, feeling one hand sneak up to Tsuna's head and tilt his head slightly. Tsuna gasped at the sensation of Sena's arm around him and Sena used the opportunity to deepen this kiss, slowly tasting and claiming every square centimeter of Tsuna's mouth.

After an exquisitely eternal few minutes the couple separated. Sena nuzzled Tsuna's nose with his own and whispered the words Tsuna had been dying to hear since the moment he had laid eyes on the older boy, but had only now realized he had wanted, "I love you."

* * *

After the end of their Ferris Wheel ride, and another round courtesy of Miss. I-3-Yaoi, Sena had taken Tsuna home. It had been a perfect day. The training session, the lunch, the amusement park. All of it. It had made Tsuna feel whole and content and happy. Tsuna's mother had noticed Tsuna's inebriated state and quickly recognized the signs of love drunkenness. She had quietly staid out of the way and gotten back to cooking dinner as her son somnambulated his way up the stairs. She felt a smile tease at her lips as she broke out the red rice. She had hoped that nice Football boy would be the one.

Tsuna crashed down onto his bed, sneaking a glance at Reborn's hammock. The infant hadn't interfered at _all_ the entire day. It was unprecedented. Not that Tsuna wasn't grateful, he was immensely joyous that his date had been uninterrupted, but he was suspicious none the less. A piece of folded paper tucked into the hammock caught Tsuna's eye.

Tsuna's eyes flew over the words, each syllable making the sinking feeling in his stomach grow worse and worse.

_Dame-Tsuna,_

_The Future Tenth Generation Head of the Vongola Family cannot afford to love someone. Love is a weakness that can be exploited. I know what I'm about to do is painful. You'll get over it. It'd be worse in the future. I'll be back in time for dinner._

_-Reborn_

Tsuna sprinted towards his cabinet to find his Dying-Will pills missing. He then quickly sprinted over towards the medicine cabinet and pulled out the bottle labeled "Ibuprofen". He had kept his spares in there, just in case.

He grabbed his gloves and pocketed the rest of the bottle, popping a few into his mouth as he almost flew out of the door, leaving a confused Mama behind. He quite literally flew towards Sena's house once he was out the door.

No.

Please Gods No.

He wouldn't let it happen. Not even if it was Reborn.

* * *

Reborn nuzzled his Sniper Rifle Leon against his shoulder. That damn cat again. He should have been able to pop a real lead bullet in Kobayakawa Sena's head the moment he walked into his room to change, but every time he got a good shot, that damn cat interfered. It suddenly needed a belly rub. It suddenly jumped up someplace it wasn't supposed to be. It suddenly interposed itself in front of its master, staring straight at Reborn.

Damn Cat. Cats were not supposed to upset operations, but this thing wasn't an ordinary animal. He knew animals had the ability to sense Killing Intent, but not even the best trained Body Guards should have been able to pick up on Reborn's. The cat did anyway.

Reborn rolled to the side, transforming Leon into a pistol as he went, firing shots at his unseen assailant, saved only by his instincts.

Tsuna zipped out of the way of the bullets, blasting his way towards Reborn, only to have to retreat again when faced with Reborn's branching Chaos Shot.

"I'm here to bring you back for Dinner," Tsuna said, his eyes staring at Reborn with an emotion the tiny hitman could only call hatred.

"I know you're upset, Tsuna, but this is a necessary lesson," Reborn said stoically, his gun never wavering from its steady aim between Tsuna's eyes.

"No it isn't. I won't let you hurt him," was all Tsuna said before he blurred into motion again, suddenly trading blows with Reborn before zipping up into the air, poised and ready to dodge a potential shot.

"Love is a weakness, Tsuna, look at what it's already made you do. Do you think fighting in the open, in his _backyard_ is a wise decision?" Reborn said scathingly, gesturing with his head without shifting his gaze.

"I don't care, I love him. I won't-" Tsuna started to reiterate himself, only to be cut off by Reborn.

"He's going to forget everything about you in five days," Reborn said quietly, his voice only just reaching Tsuna.

Tsuna plummeted to the ground without a sound, landing properly only by unconscious instinct. His flame had gone out the moment he had heard those words. No. Sena couldn't forget him. Bullet or no bullet, he was sure Sena loved him back. He was _**sure**_. He was as sure as he was Dame-Tsuna. As sure as he was enmeshed in a crazy world of intrigue and danger. He was _**SURE**_, Gods damn it.

Tsuna could feel the tears welling up.

No.

Gods NO!!

Tsuna could feel Reborn's hand on his shoulder, "It's best to end it quickly…cleanly…" Reborn said. Tsuna just shook his head. He could let Sena be killed. Even if Sena didn't remember. Even if Sena couldn't remember…there was always that chance…there was still that chance…

"Even if he doesn't die, are you sure you're what's best for him?" Reborn said, his works mirroring Chuubou's starkly. The hatred and loathing in Chuubou's eyes came back to Tsuna in a flash of pain and disgust.

"NO!" Tsuna sobbed out. Reborn suddenly shoved Tsuna over into the brush before leaping in after him. Tsuna heard Sena open and lean out his window, "Did you hear something too, Pitt?" he asked his cat. He received a "Nya" in reply.

He rested his arms on his window sill, "I had the best day of my life today, Pitt…it was even better than when we won the Christmas Bowl…I'm so glad I met him…" Sena mumbled to his cat only to receive a more exuberant "Nya".

Sena laughed, "Ya, I think he's good for me too. Thanks Pitt," Sena said lightly before closing the window sill and resuming his nightly ablutions.

Tsuna turned his puffy red eyes to Reborn's cold black ones, "No," he said quietly.

Reborn smirked, "You only learn the hard way…"

* * *

Tsuna squeezed all the time he could with Sena out of the remaining five days. Every spare second, every extra breath, every superfluous thought, was either filled with Sena or involved with Sena. Reborn, for once, allowed him to do as he pleased.

Sena, while happily surprised at his new boyfriend's gung ho attitude about their relationship, didn't complain in the slightest. He met Tsuna half way with everything, and everything they did was fun. There were more nights at the Farris Wheel. There were afternoon strolls in the park. There were make out sessions in both their houses. Hell, there was a make out session in the club room that had almost gone to the next level before Sena stopped him, the words "I want our first time to be special," on Tsuna's boyfriend's lips. It was that that reminded Tsuna that he wasn't just fighting in order to make Sena remember him. He was fighting for his relationship with Sena, and everything that that relationship stood for.

The five days passed faster than Tsuna wanted. He knew he couldn't pause time, only go forward in it. Even with the technology and techniques at his disposal in the mafia, there was only forward. Tsuna supposed there was something symbolic to that, or at the very least, meaningful, as he stood outside Deimon just as its high profile game against Ojou High School got out. Deimon had been the winner, albeit, only by a hair. Sena and Jyumonji had lured their rival high school into think that, while they still used trick plays, they weren't as dependant on them as they had been when Hiruma was captain. The last play had proved that the entire game was a ruse and set up for yet another trick play. Tsuna had heard Hiruma cackling in the stands as Jyumonji of all people scored the winning touchdown.

Tsuna hated Seijuro Shin's guts.

But that was beside the point. Tsuna waited patiently as spectators filed out, gossiping about the amazing game and the possible beginning of the era of Deimon. Tsuna waited patiently as the Ojou students and players filed out. Tsuna waited patiently until he saw Kobayakawa Sena say, "See you later Jyumonji-San, Monta," and wave to his teammates before heading over towards the lost looking brunette.

"Um…can I help you?" Sena asked nicely, unsure as to what to do with the cute looking boy before him.

Tsuna smiled up at Sena before saying, "Would you mind walking me home, Sena?"

* * *

The End………?


End file.
